


Unbreakable

by Nebulon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulon/pseuds/Nebulon
Summary: Harry ao se encontra em um novo mundo, com diversas raças diferentes percebe a ótima oportunidade de recomeçar.





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Apreciem!

Cinquenta anos se passou desde a batalha de Hogwarts, Harry ao contrario do que muitos esperavam não seguiu uma carreira no aurores, quando a realidade realmente caiu pra ele e percebeu que tinha realmente sobrevivido, resolveu conhecer o mundo tanto magico quanto trouxa realmente, além claro de estudar toda a magia que pudesse encontrar, um desejo nascido após a batalha de Hogwarts.

No inicio os mais próximos a ele foram contra, mas pela primeira vez na vida Harry fez algo realmente por si e saiu semanas após a batalha. Gringotes claro foi à primeira parada, a situação com os goblins não estava boa e era improvável de se resolver realmente, foi pego todo o ouro da casa Black como forma de pagamento por todos os danos que foi feito ao fugir do banco em um dragão. Harry no mesmo dia assumiu o manto de lord Potter e Lord Black e saiu como todos os pertences de ambas as casas como livros que incluíam dois grimorios, quadros, joias, ouro, itens mágicos e uma penseira, todos recolhidos em vários baús, os goblins tendo banido as duas casas de ter direito a cofres no banco.

Após isso Harry saiu pelo mundo, passando pela Europa, depois África, América, Ásia, Rússia e Oceania, aprendendo e aperfeiçoando e muitas vezes se tornando mestre em Rituais, Runas, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Defesa contra as artes das trevas, Legilimência e Oclumência e Poções. Esses sendo o que ele realmente se aplicou pra virar um mestre, mas não estudou somente essas magias, aprendeu e aperfeiçoou outras escolas de magia como magia de sangue, astronomia, Alquimia, Ilusões, Magia negra e magia Branca.

Durante suas viagens Harry aprendeu de um grupo que utilizavam uma magia diferente, chamada magia arcana, esse grupo se escondia nos interiores da Oceania, escondido da maioria das pessoas e do mundo magico, o mais impressionantes sobre eles era que não eram bruxos antes de descobrirem a magia arcana e com eles Harry começou a aprender a magia arcana, sendo a primeira coisa que fez sendo acessar e ligar sua própria magia a magia arcana, apesar que com eles por tempo limitado e muito do básico devido a eles não quererem compartilhar muito mais. Porém ele descobriu antes de sair que tem uma grande afinidade pelo elemento raio devido a sua forma animaga.

Algo que se tornou claro com o passar do tempo é que ele não estava envelhecendo, devido a se tornar o mestre de todas as três relíquias da morte, por conta disso Harry passou a ficar longe dos governos mágicos.

Durante suas viagens Harry fez alguns rituais, sendo o primeiro ritual numa noite de luz cheia e vermelha utilizando as próprias relíquias da morte no qual os fundiu realmente ao ser dele, a varinha se fundindo a magia, a capa ao corpo e a pedra a alma. O que permitiu utilizar todos os poderes delas ao máximo, sua própria magia se tornando mais densa devido se fundir com a varinha das varinhas o que permitiu utilizar magia bruxa sem varinha facilmente, a capa o concedendo um nível maior de resistência a magias estrangeiras, além-claro de permiti-lo se esconder de qualquer coisa, e a pedra ao se fundir com sua alma criou uma proteção que protege sua própria alma contra magia e outros seres, o que também o permitiu utilizar Soul magic que inclui o tradicional poder de convocar uma alma temporariamente.

O outro ritual foi um que utilizou partes de varias criaturas magicas além de seu próprio sangue, partes como sangue de um dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, o sangue livremente dado de um unicórnio, lagrima de fênix, penas de sua forma animaga e seu sangue. O sangue do dragão sendo absorvido por sua pele e ossos e magia o permitindo uma maior conexão com sua própria magia, seu osso se tornando levemente mais densos e sua pele aumentando um pouco mais sua resistência a magia estrangeira já aumentada pela capa. O sangue de unicórnio limpou seu corpo e magia de todos os tipos de corrupção por magia além de lhe dar uma certa resistência a corrupção magica. As lagrimas da fênix servindo pra curar seu corpo dos danos causados tanto na infância quanto na adolescência, o que o fez crescer um pouco mais e desenvolver um corpo mais forte, as penas de sua forma animago que a proposito é um enorme Thunderbird lhe deu uma conexão ainda maior a sua forma animago a um ponto de sua alma desenvolver uma forte conexão com a dita forma, e seu sangue a fonte principal do ritual devido a todos os outros ingredientes ser misturados ou mergulhados em seu sangue além de do esquema do ritual desenhado em seu sangue. O ritual durou vinte e quatro horas o em que a dor o consumiu em todos os momentos.

Ele também estudou os Grimorios dos Potter e Black, família black sendo muito proficiente em magia negra, magia das sombras e em muitos caso necromancia , claro muito do que ele aprendeu ele não usa, certos conhecimentos não são para ser usados de forma leviana, a necromancia apesar de ser considerado uma magia totalmente do mal e banida em todas as partes do mundo foi o que o ajudou a lindar com um lich em um templo chinês, não só o derrotando mais destruindo todas as construções do dito lich, ele poderia ter usado mais magias da luz mas o conhecimento desse tipo de magia e escondido tanto quanto a magia negra. O grimorio Potter o permitiu aprender muito sobre todas as escolas de magia, uma coisa que ficou clara pra ele foi que a família dele tinha aptidão pra magia em si e não pra uma área especifica, o que fez o grimorio ter uma grande variedade de conhecimento magico.

Algo que ele se tornou proficiente nesse tempo é combate com lamina, apesar de não ter uma lamina própria, devido a não saber forjar e não ser bem vindo entre os goblins.

Durante esse tempo ele sempre manteve contato com Andrômeda e seu afilhado, até mesmo os levando algumas vezes em suas viagens, somente os dois sabia que ele não envelhecia mais, Harry tendo escondido de todo o resto. Seus amigos construíram suas vidas e envelheceram, mas ajudaram a cuidar um pouco mais do mundo magico, porém muito no mundo magico permaneceu o mesmo.

No inicio Harry ficou muito procurado pelo mundo magico devido a ele sair e sendo visto aleatoriamente, mas após 10 anos eles desistiram de ir atrás dele.

Durante cinquenta anos o mundo teve paz, mas isso mudou em um simples sábado, um grupo de bruxo das trevas concluiu com sucesso um ritual para abrir o portal na câmara da morte no interior do departamento de mistério, com a intenção de escravizar uma criatura forte o bastante para dominar o mundo magico... essa ação teve grandes consequências, ele convocaram algo muito ruim, um Pit Lord, quando convocado o senhor do abismo sentiu a forte magia presente no mundo e sacrificou todos os bruxos que abriu o portal e usou o sacrifício numa forma de estabilizar o portal o que permitiu que todo um exercito de demônios passasse. O Reino unido caiu em poucas horas, ninguém espera algo como isso, milhares de pessoas morreu incluído os amigos de Harry e seu afilhado, nesse dia o mundo trouxa realmente conheceu a existência do mundo magico e pior que isso, o mundo conheceu a legião ardente, poucos dias depois a europa começou a ser invadida os trouxas e mágicos tentando lidar com o exercito cada vez maior de demônios, o portal aberto pro abismo abissal na câmara da morte começou a contaminar as linhas ley sobre o ministério da magia, iniciando uma corrupção que iria consumir o mundo caso algo não fosse feito.

Harry sentiu quando seu afilhado morreu o que o fez ir rapidamente para a Grã-Bretanha, onde só encontrou devastação, o palácio da rainha foi completamente destruído, único ponto que ainda estava segurando por uma linha era Hogwarts, as barreiras magicas impedido temporariamente os demônios.

Quando chegou a Hogwarts, viu que já estava em processo de evacuação através de chaves de portal, com a autorização do atual direto que surpreendentemente era Neville, foi nesse dia que o mundo descobriu a invasão da legião por conta da evacuação em massa de Hogwarts. Nesse dia Harry também conseguiu a espada de Gryffindor.

Os bruxos aprenderam rapidamente depois de vários batalhões morrerem, que somente magias de alto nível funcionavam nos demônios devido a inerente resistência magica que eles tem, a menos que o bruxo tenha uma magia mais densa do que o comum para que qualquer magia os afetasse, devido a essa descoberta também foi teorizado que armas imbuídas de magia os afetariam também, o que fez com que toda arma trouxa fosse encatada por um esquadrão francês de bruxos e bruxas especializadas nisso, junto de qualquer bruxo disposto a ajudar e enquanto isso fez com que o terreno de combate se igualasse mais contra os demônios poderosos porem comuns, de pouco ajudava contra os Pit Lord, tendo mais três passados pelo portal, um indo com varias legiões para a américa, o segundo indo pra azia e Oceania e o outro para a África, com todas essas frentes de batalhas o mundo estava perdendo de forma lenta, mas cada vez maior a guerra.

O mundo estava perdendo cada vez mais terreno a cada dia, lugares de grandes concentrações magicas estavam sendo usadas para abrir portais, e por conta disso cada vez mais tropas da legião passava. Vários ataques aéreos foram tentados na esperança de destruir o máximo de portais possível, mas os aviões estavam sendo abatidos a cada tentativa.

O pior aconteceu quando criaturas magicas e bruxos começaram a serem seduzidos pela magia vil, o pior ataque não veio de fora e sim de dentro por conta daqueles que se renderam a magia contaminada.

Essa traição fez com que vários países caíssem rapidamente, e num ataque desesperado foi decidido um ultimo ataque ao mundo como um todo, utilizando armas nucleares, que acabou por terminar com o restante da vida no mundo.

Harry não apresentava ter mais de 22 anos, ajustando o capuz do sobretudo, ele está usando um sobretudo com mangas longas e capuz, calças pretas, botas de combate e uma camisa de mangas cumpridas feito do couro de basilisco, com runas tecidas na parte interna para aumentar os traços já naturais do couro do basilisco, como durabilidade a magia e danos, além de runas para controle térmico. É possível ver uma bainha com o punho da espada por cima do ombro esquerdo.

‘ _Destruição, destruição e mais destruição’_ Pensa Harry olhando ao redor do que já foi a Amazônia, agora nada mais que um terreno destruído com arvores de aparência morta. Andando em direção a grande quantidade de magia em que pode sentir.

Desde que o ultimo ser da terra que não ele morreu, Harry tem andado pelo mundo matando demônios, invadindo a mente deles roubando dados de inteligência e indo em frente na esperança de encontrar algo, qualquer coisa que o permitisse impedir que um ser chamado sargeras invadisse ele mesmo o mundo. Ele roubou o conhecimento sobre esse titã da mente de vários demônios e o pouco que aprendeu o aterrorizou.

Recentemente ele conseguiu descobrir o lugar onde seria aberto o maior portal na terra que permitiria o próprio titã passar, ele não estava tão disposto a deixar isso ocorrer. Chegando a um vale Harry viu os demônios ao redor de um enorme portal comemorando.

Se preparando Harry acena com as mão enquanto uma enorme quantidade de magica corre entre os demônios, transfigurando e animando todo o material solto, desde arvores inteiras a areia em versões gigantes de animais como lobos, dragões e basiliscos de rocha, que começam a distribuir o caos entre as criaturas. Acenando novamente as mãos enquanto sussurra _“stormskyer”_ vendo grandes nuvens se aglomerando e começando a chover enquanto raios cruzam a nuvem.

Chamando uma grande quantidade de magia Harry sussurra novamente _“dans av strålene”_ com os dois braços levantados enquanto raios cobrem suas mãos, raios começam a dançar rapidamente nas nuvens cada vez mais rápidos, até que um brilho ofuscante cai e em seguida um grande Brr-Booom! Seguido de vários outros enquanto grandes raios caem sobre os demônios e se espalham entre eles devido a agua da chuva.

Soltando o feitiço Harry avança em direção aos demônios que sobraram com espada em punho. Harry pula sobre dois enquanto corta o pescoço de um com a espada e mata o outro com uma maldição de ferver o sangue, sentindo os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem ele abaixa enquanto uma espada passa por onde estava sua cabeça e enfia a lamina no coração.

Acenando com a mão esquerda Harry crias varias ilusões dele mesmo sobrepujando a aparência de vários demônios com a dele o que começa a gerar ainda mais caos entre as criaturas e parte em direção ao portal, vendo três demônios avançando contra si, Harry transfigura detritos em grandes laminas e bane na direção deles, não parando pra ver o resultado, ele esfaqueia a cabeça de outro enquanto transfigura o corpo morto em um grande golem rocha derretida com magma e fogo escorrendo e deixa para causar o caos vendo o portal Harry aparata para perto dele apenas para ser lançado para longe devido a Pit lord.

Vendo o novo inimigo Harry passa a mão esquerda sobre a espada e sussurra  
_“lux Amine”_ vendo a lamina ser coberta por uma camada de luz branca semelhante ao patrono.

 _“Expecto Patronum”_ acena novamente Harry invocando um cervo maciço que não só afasta o sentimento de terro que estava rastejando sobre Harry como em seguida avança contra o pit lord que o enfrenta de frente. Avançando também Harry corta, esquiva, pula, apunhala em qualquer parte do senhor do abismo, antes de novamente ser lançado ter que se afastar matar demônios tentando o pegar despreparado. Harry aponta para os demônios e murmura “ _Coercere Magia”_ enquanto controla a terra em lanças que se espalham pelo terreno matando e mutilando todos no caminho, tendo um pressentimento ruim, Harry solta o feitiço e invoca um grande escudo dourado ao redor de si enquanto bolas maciças de fogo verde chove sobre a área ao redor de si e impactando fortemente seu escudo. Se concentrando Harry aparata para perto do portal enquanto larga o escudo.

Sentindo o perigo Harry se defende da grande lamina do pit lord com sua própria lamina, ficando de joelhos com os ossos tremendo devido a pura força do grande inimigo. Harry aparata novamente para longe do inimigo, apontando para o pit lord que estava se aproximando rapidamente enquanto lançava uma enorme parede de fogo, Harry chama o arcano misturado com sua própria magia invocando ao redor de sua mão e braço sete círculos de magia que brilhava branco devido a quantidade de magia e raios em cada circulo, vendo a parede a poucos metros de si, ele lança um enorme raio branco extremamente rápido em direção as chamas vis e ao pit lord, abrindo um caminho entre as chamas que fazem com passem pelo lado e atingindo o senhor do abismo que é vaporizado antes da magia explodir vaporizando a maioria dos demônios perto.

Respirando fundo devido ao estresse de invocar grandes quantidades de magia de uma vez, ele aparata para perto do portal, sentindo que era agora ou nunca, Harry se aproxima do pilar esquerdo do portal, ele traça varia runas desconexas pra quebrar a matriz rúnica dos pilares, sentindo desestabilizar Harry tenta aparatar, somente para ser ver preso ao pilar que entra em colapso fazendo com que o portal fique roxo e em seguida o sugando antes de explodir.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem!


End file.
